The present invention relates to a ski boot having an outer shell and an inner boot member fitted thereinto. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a ski boot having a foot tightening mechanism designed to enable the ankle and the instep to be effectively held at the same time.
There has heretofore been known one type of ski boot which comprises an outer shell and an inner boot member together with a tightening mechanism designed to secure the skier's foot. Examples of this type of ski boot are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,332 (Japenese Patent Laid-Open No. 118360/1977 hereinafter referred to as "first prior art") and the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 109502/1986 (hereinafter referred to as "second prior art").
The foot tightening mechanism of the ski boot disclosed in the first prior art is described as follows: A pressing member is disposed at the front portion of the ankle of an inner boot member which is fitted in an outer shell, and one end of a cable is connected to this pressing member, while the other end portion of the cable is guided toward the heel portion of the outer shell and connected to a tight-fastening means attached to a rear cuff. Pulling force is applied to the cable by tightening the fastening means, thereby causing the pressing member connected to the cable to be pressed against the front portion of the ankle of the inner boot member, and thus allowing the whole of the skier's foot to be snugly secured to the shell body.
The foot tightening mechanism of the ski boot described in the second prior art is arranged such that first ends of a pair of tightening belts are rigidly secured to respective positions on the shell body which respectively face the inner and outer heel portions of the skier's foot, while second end portions of the tightening belts are in crossing relationship on the front portion of the ankle and then led outwardly of the outer shell at respective positions which confront the rear portion of the ankle; said second portions are connected to, and tightened by means of, a buckle, thereby securing the foot in the shell body.
The ski boot according to the first prior art has the advantage that, since the pressing member is disposed at the front portion of the ankle, the instep portion including said ankle front portion can effectively be held. However, the entirety of the ankle portion cannot satisfactorily be held, and therefore the ankle portion cannot effectively be fitted to, and held by, the ski boot, which causes adverse effects on the controllability of the ski, for example, edging, and also causes the ankle to easily fatigue.
In the ski boot according to the second prior art, the ankle portion is wound with the tightening bands and therefore held thereby effectively, but the instep portion is not satisfactorily held. Accordingly, the instep portion cannot effectively be fitted to, and held by, the ski boot, which causes, in the same manner as in the case of the first prior art, adverse effects on the controlling of the ski, for example, edging, and also causes the skier's foot to fatigue easily.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a ski boot so designed that the entirety of the skier's foot, including the instep and ankle portions, is effectively held by the boot to improve the controllability of the ski, for example, edging.